bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackemo1
Blackemo1's Talk Page Archives This page got to long, if you would like to see previous information just click the archive below *User Talk Blackemo Archive I (February 1st, 2009 - February 17th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive II (February 17th 2009 - March 5th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive III *User Talk Blackemo Archive IV * New Arc Chapter Vote Sexy Savage It's not that its boring its just that all of your other chapters seemed a bit more exciting than Sexy Savage. Liked the title though.--Watchamacalit 16:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i get it. Shouldnt be working on your birthday anyway lol. but seriously the image uploader thing is still pissing me off. thats probably why i was so mean in my review. =0. anyway it still says, when i try to upload a file of an image i saved from tektek and it keeps telling me the image im trying to upload is illeagal abd to please try again. GRRRRRRRR. --Watchamacalit 16:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) i thought that was pretty cool. though it may have some control issues. ya know, like who gets control over what and when, do they take turns or if it has its own free will. ugh here i go with the questions again.--Watchamacalit 17:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) awesome. now ive got another reason for this week to end. im so excited for your fanon the bleach canon the naruto canon the new zatch bell, fullmetal alchemist, and so much more.--Watchamacalit 17:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) P.S.- i noticed that you changed the little character thingys on the top of the page.=D I actually didnt just....stumbe upon this wiki. my friend kingbarragn introduced me to it. we know each other in real life. i never even knew these types of sites existed. if youve noticed kingbarragan, whenever he leaves me a message calls me matt. Geez. youd think hed be more discreet. hes also the one that i told you about with the crossbow. i really like this site though. i come on here whenever im bored of my xbox or ps3--Watchamacalit 17:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The New Fanon Espada Page Hey, just saying I like the new New Fanon Espada page. I like the picture that has the Espada with a large lettering The 10 Espada.--KingBarragan 22:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Bleach, what else? Looks like bleach has really gotten interesting. The vizards sure took their sweet time getting to the battle. Not just that but i made an arrancar. Please check Regalo Brincar out. or not. i know how busy you are.--Watchamacalit 01:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) lol gee thanks. I've got more questions if you would like to hear them. ALL OF THEM.--Watchamacalit 02:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) questions Gosh im still smiling from that comment =D. and now i cant think of any questions lol.--Watchamacalit 02:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Btw how do you get a custom signature?--Watchamacalit 03:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I did but i dont understand what to type it into--Watchamacalit 03:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Release Phrase I'm incredibly bored, so could i please make something usefull to the wiki? I would like to make a release phrase page, so that no release phrases get used twice. i know how you feel about including canon but if i want to make an accurate page i would need to include canon and fanon release phrases. please message me if you think this is a good idea or if im just a babbling idiot with to much time on his hands now that summer vacation has come along.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The Angel King and the Devil Blackemo-san, if Vampiro and Adleio ARE brothers of the Angel King, does that mean they are the brothers of Lucifer and the sons of Lux, Goddess of Light, and Xaald, God of the Shadows. That means they are not Soberanos, but dieties. PsykoReaper 10:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I know, I contradicte a WHOLE lot, I have a need to contradicte, like in Ben 10, if their were no such thing as magic, WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE WORDS THAT GWEN, CHARMCASTER, AND HEX SAID WERE SUPPOSE TO BE? It confused the fuck out of me! I know you might not watch Ben 10, but I do, and that whole thing just fucked me UP! Translator Not to be annoying, I noticed you were looking for a Translator when i was on PsykoReapers page. If you need one I normally use Freedict.com--KingBarragan 11:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sadly no, It only does 1 word at a time much to my dismay. I usually use simple words for Zanpakuto and Names so one word is enough.--KingBarragan 11:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Dot Dot Dot What!!! How did you find out ,I covered my tracks so well .I mean I posted that I like guys and have two gay characters. How on earth did you know ???????? …………Te he. Nanohano 15:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well that Makes one of us .....boo ho boo ho boo ho so alone.....Te he...But very nice to meet you. Nanohano 15:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry that might have been a bit much. But to really answer you question I’m a half Mexican half white (Mexican Colored) Soon to be High School Junior. Nanohano Ummm no sorry but I cant really get into the stories I start but then I get bored and go watch something on youtube . Nanohano Sorry I took too long Sorry i took too long, i wasn't on for a while. And yes, i really liked Sexy Savage, it was pretty good, though this new one, Blood Prince is awesome. --Seireitou 16:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Also, tell me how The End War is comin out so far? I added Zukia a small part, to which he will have a large part, fighting one of the Los Cinco Dios. Hmm... Hmm... No, not at the moment. But I can say this, if Zukia went up against Adelio right now with his current strength, he probably will lose. So, i assume that Zukia will somehow gain some special power or something, possibly through the spirit of his mother, and face down Adelio in a climatic battle. That's just my guess anyways. Still, the chapters were awesome. Keep it up. --Seireitou 16:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Cool Sounds awesome. Poor Zukia, I actually liked him, he was awesome. Also, since ur usin captains and such, if you wanna include any of the Order of the Vizards, or even Seireitou in any of ur chapters, it would be an honor. That is, if you wanna, don't wanna sound like im guilt-tripping you or nothin ^-^' --Seireitou 16:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Heh Umm, heh. Well anyways, they are open anytime you wanna use them. --Seireitou 17:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yea Those fights were awesome. I particularly liked the fights with Zukia and Vampiro ^^ --Seireitou 17:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, here goes Hmm... Mateo - I assume is the 2nd Espada, due to him being wanting to live in a world with no peace or harmony, and means he probably has the old age powers that can end peace with suffering and such. Manuel - I assume is the 1st Espada, due to him being more easy-going then the others, similar to Stark. Also, one reason why Adelio and he might be on bad terms is that possibly Manuel might wanna seize control of leadership, putting him against ADelio, and Adelio might sense this somewhat, even declaring Manuel to be his least favorite. Emidio - I assume is the 3rd Espada, due to him being more calm and such, like Halibel. Also, since he seems to be more of the angry type then the other two, he seems more suited in my guess to be the 3rd. Anyways, this is my opinion on the three top espada. Also, i was on Vampiro's side simply cuz im more interested being on the evil side, yes. --Seireitou 18:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I see... Don't worry, just send me the thing you wanted translated and I'll translate it as best as I can, but nothing is without flaw, you know. THERE IS NO KING ME IN CHESS! ''-Chess-Bot in Johnny Bravo'' PsykoReaper 20:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see Ah, so it was Akuma's spirit. Hmm, interesting. Sei has something similar, to when his Zanpakuto's spirit trades places with him, Shin'yu Seireitou. Nice chapter man --Seireitou 20:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fav Hmm, it would have to be at the end, when Akuma completely burned Vampiro like that. --Seireitou 20:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Haha! Very Good! Very awesome, Blackemo-san! I sense somethin' be happenin' soon! Haha, the beginning of the demons! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Or I may be talking before I know wht da upcoming plot be...lol! PsykoReaper 20:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Favs My favorite part is when Akuma slices off Vampiro's arm and makes a funny! ROTFLOL! PsykoReaper 20:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, right! Well, i liked the fact that Keiji's assholeiness gave Zukia the greater boost! I also liked Vampiro's true form, that was cool! And finally, Zukia's death was pretty rad, not that I hated him, it's just that I like it when characters get burnted! PsykoReaper 21:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Akuma is really the offspring of Lucifer and Lillith? When will that be explained? Me happy... ...me happy llama!... PsykoReaper 21:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Latest Chapters The newest chapters were Great, and thanks for excepting my request. The last chapter seemed somewhat disturbing but good. Akuma is pretty funny, I like his true self--KingBarragan 21:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Favorite Parts of Latest Chapters * Fade to Black Dust: Vampiro's Transformation * Blood Prince: Zukia's Kido Comeback * Cruel Seduction: Vampiro's Final Moments before Akuma killing him. Also I like Akuma's personality and using words like "Play". --KingBarragan 21:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Lets see.... Primera Espada: Emidio do to the tasks he is given. One off the top of my head was to carry the Coffin containing Adelio's future body, which seems like an important job. Segunda Espada: Mateo... is cool and somewhat tough external demeanor rivals that of Harribels. Trecera Esapda: Manuel because of his casual and long winded outlook. Also because I don't think he would make a good Primera or Segunda. Also, does the a'' change to an ''o if the character is male or female, such as Primera or Primero--KingBarragan 21:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) MICHIO SAMA... yeah and those other guys I COULD NEVER FORGET MICHIO AND REN... as for the others not my biggest favs. I personally don't like Keiji, he is like that one guy that you wanna push of the cliff.... well I would --KingBarragan 22:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I Think that the Espada are there to follow Adelio who has persuaded them to follow him. I also think that he wants them to defeat any incoming threats that will stop his plans. Also do the Espada have aspects of Death like the Canon Espada? --KingBarragan 22:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon BRAVO! BRAVO! Youve truly outdone yourself this time blackemo. dont forget to mention how zukia got to palace in the first place though. last we were aware, he doin some Z's outside on the sand. Not just that though wouldnt the palace have some kind of security to? i highly doubt you can just waltz in undetected. Mt favorite part of the chapter was when he stood up, and he had all that energy and stuff. Hollow mask much? Anyway, overall great job and i can't wait for your next chapter! --Watchamacalit-RAWR! 22:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Is that out now? when i look on the recent changes thing i'ts there--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 22:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well im usually on till 2 in the mournin anyway so take ur time.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 22:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well i just found out from KingBarragan that you actually released 3 chapters. Akuma is now my second favorite bleach character ever, the first being kisuke urahara. Youve outdone yourself again!--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 23:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I like sadistic, laid back characters (like kisuke urahara) who do not take things seriously, but when they do they are insanely powerful (not godly though(i know youre reading this god-modders!)). Akuma just happened to fit into that catagory(like kisuke urahara). Not just that i like the way he looks, the way he talks, the slang he uses, his powers, almost everything about him describes the ideal characters that i like. Fo example, nanashi from MAR, Urahara from Bleach, L from deathnote,Ulquiora from bleach, C.T. Smith from zombie powder, etc. etc. I supposed i may have been exagerating a bit when i said he was my second favorite character (Oops!) but he is up there. sorry for the long response.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 01:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hey man dont wear yourself out. I think one chapter a week is enough (Not that im complaining that you released four!). unfortunately you forgot to talk about the top three espada. i thought that was it was called numbers. thanks for explaining zukias absence though that would have bugged me to no avail. Take a break now dude. rest is good for everyone. Even superstar manga writers like you.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Oooooooooooooooooooooh you just hit a land mind. this might take me a while to type so hang on--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 03:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon Espada Mateo - A strong willed character. His non belief in god means that he has the right stuff and that he will stand up for his ideas. His non-chalant attitude either means that he has enough power that he is confident that he will not fail or that he is incredibly stupid. His dark skinned body and bloodshot eyes only add to the sense that he may be very powerful. I place him as the segunda espada. Manuel - His over flashy apearance and swave look makes him either too overconfident or super self secceded. His arrogance shows that his way of thinking may be contradictory to that of his fathers. I think that he may not be very strong. I place him as the Trecera espada Emidio - He is somewhat different from his siblings. Strange clothing and a different complection only add to the fact that he seems different. He is also uncaring and does not concern himself with affairs that are not his own. He also can get angry wich usually, in most characters, leads to boost in power. I think this character is incredibly powerful and place him as the Primera espada. Are you perhaps, debating wich characters should be where and are asking of every ones opinion to help make up your mind? --Watchamacalit-RAWR! 03:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I feel stupid--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 03:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thought i had you all figured out lol.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 03:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) guess i should stop making predictions of other people based on things i would do. btw if my responses seem a bit later than usual its because im juggling between watching a movie, talking to you and making a new character lol. Named nanashi. not done yet though and you dont have to check him out if you dont want to. its allmost impossible for me to create a character that dosnt look like me so this character is a unique creation.lol......uuuuuuh dont know what to say now though.lol...again.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I thought that was pretty cool. Though i suppose in a more realistic version of bleach that would make him super-fat lol. However his bamkai was incredibly original and cool. good job!=D--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *Tsuyoshi *Fujin *Emidio *Umi *Akuma's variations of himself (as a zanpakuto) wether he can use bankai and/or combine two of them. *--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) is incredibly awesome Im guessing it invovles a cross?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Perhaps it invovles zombies or bones as well?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Lookin foward to it.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) So many chapters today! Yur a WRITIN' MASHEEN! -Rocky reference. PsykoReaper 06:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) DO A BARREL ROLL! ''-Peppy the Hare from Star Fox 64'' Uuuuuh... I really have no idea PsykoReaper 06:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) My guess... Well, I have NO idea about their powers, but my guess on their Espada rank... 1: Mateo, becuase he seems like Starrk in my opinion, plus he has the "leader aroma", don't ask me what that means... 2: Emidio, just bcuz... 3: Manuel, because he was afraid of the Espada Leader more then usual, or somethin' like that... Anyway, do u like Batman? then u will love Batman: Day and Night, my fanfic about Batman in my mind. PsykoReaper 06:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Opinion Ive worked on a few things, id like ur opinion on, in order if possible, thanks ^^ * Soul Princess (Special Thanks to Nanohano) * Soul Empress (Special Thanks to Nanohano) * Inner Hollow Manifestation Research * Soul Prince Kenji Kawahiru --Seireitou 06:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Chowder is Awesome! Cuarta Espada created Vampiro's father, which contradicts my stuff because...well...look at dis page. Sorry, Blackemo-san... PsykoReaper 17:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I GOTS IT! Maybe he is adopted, he got amnesia and a Soberano found him and made him his son...or it can be an alternate timeline, like in Dragonball Z... PsykoReaper 18:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) The Greek Gods of Old Well, Xaald and Lux are DIETIES, they screw EVERYTHING, do you remember the Greek Gods of Old? ZEUS SLEPT WITH HIS SISTER! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, INCEST!ZEUS SLEPT WITH A WOMAN AS A SWAN! EWWWWWWWWWW, BEASTIALITY! So, it would not be suprising if Xaald, the Angel Kinmg's and Lucifer's pappy, to have sex with anything that moved, like a soul reaper, a hollow, an arrancar, a demon, an angel, a robot, a pumpkin, a cantelope, Billy's mom, Mandy's mom, Dracula's daughter, the girls scouts, the japanese school girls, a llama, and the mothers of the Fallout Fanfiction Wiki dudes! PsykoReaper 19:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I make fun of the Fallout Fanfiction Wiki guys because they were mean jack-wads to me and deleted my character! Vampiro Problem It's hard to adjust but I fixed your and PsykoReaper's problem with Vampiro, please check Vampiro's page, and please tell me if there's anything wrong ok ..... Cuarta espada 04:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Idea Hmm, i had an idea I wanted to speak to you about, but this is just if you havent already thought up the character of the Angel King. I was thinking of a way to combine all our stories somewhat so for us to make sense, instead of hundreds of stories that have no connection at all with eachother. So, i was thinking that the Angel King could be Yeshua, who is the Soul King. This could make Seireitou and Adelio related since Yeshua is Sei's father. And this Angel King theory you have goin on could somehow fit into Ten Tails' next story, involving Angels. This just came to me, so just comment what you think about it. --Seireitou 06:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Heh ^^ Well, you know me~ Full of ideas here and there, good and bad. So, should we dicuss this further, or wait till you finish with Adelio? --Seireitou 19:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Gotcha Gotcha man, and yea I cleaned it up ^^ --Seireitou 19:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) A stupid thing Just a stupid thing I want to know, cuz I don't know. Does Shinigami turn into Hollow if they get eaten or killed by one? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 19:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Chapters Please give your comments on the Bleach:BloodLust chapters i made ... And, How did you add the panda-thing on ur signature? Um, is Vampiro really dead, cause if yes, how does the Soberanos immortality worK??? Thanks, Cuarta espada 07:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Just a random Question Just wondering have you ever watched the Anime Soul Eater.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 20:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey man hows it goin? havnt talked to you in a while and was wondering if you could give me an opinion of my new character i made for sei and his answer talker ability? his name is Koushou Takerami. ty.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 03:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Geez man. Idk what to say. I'm not very good at comforting people. I usually say the wrong thing and get people mad at me. Though if you want some constructive critizm, im allways here.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 19:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Damn... Just saw it now, i know how that feels man... Same thing happened with me... If you need to talk or anything, ill be leavin now but later on I could probably. --Seireitou 19:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Feel better Hey man, ive thought about this for a while and here are a few things that you could do to help yourself feel better. 1. If you have any video games that involve killing things you should play those. They help releave stress and anger, and may help you take your mind off things. 2. Hang out with friends. They can help you feel better and have some fun. 3. Treat yourself out. Buy yourself some icecream, a new video game, or anything that would normally help you feel happy. 4. Show the person that your mad at that your perfectly happy without them. Or as an alternative, try to make up them. I'm not saying that you should give him a second chance, but you should not avoid them because when it does lead to a confrontation, you'll be the one looking like an idiot. 5. And overall have fun! Chill out, relax, and take a break. Watch a funny movie. Go to an amusement park. Just try to be happy. This is just a list of suggestions and I'm just trying to help. These are just suggestions. Hope you feel better. Sincerly--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 03:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) On a seperate note, these annoying info links things keep popping up. You dont have to deal with this immediatly though, seeing as your current situation is so glum. And hey, what do i know about relationships? I'm only 14.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 03:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Don't play the video games to often though (like i do) or youll become emotionally unstable like me 0.o--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 18:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) We should should make a club. =D--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 18:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Good News Well ive got some good news.....i think. Im pretty sure that 1000 articles gets us some kind of star? idk, but at 960 articles were getting pretty close.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 18:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ummmmm strike that, we somehow ent from 970 something back to 954. idk how but we did.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 18:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Two beeps Hey I was just wondering if we could possibly arrange some big crazy fight with the Gotei 13 and the Grand Council it would be cool and would help get us to 1000. Also I do have thirteen Masters and they are captain strength. But I would need a little help on end. Nanohano 1:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC)